<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vampiric Affections by ChromaticTritone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716440">Vampiric Affections</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromaticTritone/pseuds/ChromaticTritone'>ChromaticTritone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Code:Realize ～創世の姫君～ | Code: Realize - Guardian of Rebirth (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Love, Vampire Bites, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:26:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromaticTritone/pseuds/ChromaticTritone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cardia asks Impey a few questions about his vampiric nature.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Impey Barbicane/Cardia Beckford</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vampiric Affections</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cardia &amp; Impey are outside, looking at the moon together. After a moment, Cardia breaks the silence between them.</p><p>“Do vampires…need to feed on blood? Like in the books I’ve read?” Cardia asks tentatively.</p><p>Impey laughs. “We definitely can, but not all of us chose to. Some of my people held a big enough hatred that they’d feed on humans without hesitation. But you know me—I’m not the type to hold a grudge! So, I don’t really feed.”</p><p>“Feed is…the term you use to describe drinking blood from humans?”</p><p>“Yep!” Impey replies with a wide smile.</p><p>“I see,” Cardia says. After a pause, she speaks again. “What...is feeding like?”</p><p>“The old man, my mentor in science, described it to me once,” Impey says. “He told me feeding is a pleasurable experience for both parties, like a deep kiss,” Impey continues with a smile. “But I’ve never done it myself.”</p><p>“I see,” Cardia replies. Then, “Can you…feed on me?” Cardia says, her voice shyly. “I want to…see what it’s like.”</p><p>Impey blinks in surprise. Then, he smiles, showing his little fangs. “Ok! Hold still now!”</p><p>With that, he walks up to Cardia, &amp; lowers his head.</p><p>The next moment, he bites down, sinking his fangs into Cardia’s skin.</p><p>Cardia gasps.</p><p>The feeling is unlike she’s ever felt before. She gasps in pleasure as Impey’s fangs go deeper into her skin. The sensation of her life being sucked out of her is oddly titillating, like the adrenaline you get from being close to danger. She savors this strange feeling of love, wanting to hold it close.</p><p>Then, Impey releases her. “How did that feel?” he asks softly.</p><p>“Like…nothing I’ve ever felt before,” Cardia replies, her voice equally soft. “It was amazing.”</p><p>“Good,” Impey says with a smile.</p><p>And so, the two lovers spend the rest of the afternoon in each other’s arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>